Lingering Feelings
by My Destined Fate
Summary: After being given the role as protector of the Chosen, they must first make a farewell trip to one known as Lloyd Irving, whom Kratos had fought along side with in the temple. Soon Kratos is confronted with his past as a grave & boy take form. Added 2 end


**A/N:** To be quite honest I really should be writing on my other fanfics . but I'm not in the mood, however I AM in the mood for KratosxAnna and KratosxRaine (heehee, I really love Raine), so I'm making this one shot for Kratos and Anna, after almost balling my eyes our reading sheelos-lover's version of the way it happened, I thought I'd give it a HUGE go and make a one shot about Kratos' thoughts and feelings when he meets Lloyd and Anna's grave.

**Note:** By the way I can't keep calling the Mayor of Iselia the Mayor of Iselia, so I'm calling him Robert I hate that name as much as I hate the Mayor of Iselia so it fits ;P (no offense to those who know people named Robert)!

**P.S.** I tried keeping Kratos in character, I've played a few roleplays where I was him and studied his way of saying things or thinking, (or so I hope), so please forgive me if he may sound out of character.

**Diclaimer:** I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia, or Namco Studios if I did I would have found the right voices for both Raine Sage and Lloyd Irving in the Tales of the World game, on top of that I would have had Yuan become a possible member to the group (loves him *huggles Yuan*)

**Claimer:** I own me, myself, and I! Which is techniquely Kratos' mouth and brain for the duration of the fanfic, heehee~..

**Lingering Feelings**

**-**

**One Shot**

He took to the skies at once, his body seemed to lead him to his destination while he himself was lost in old memories when passing by Luin. Had it really been almost 14 years since that fateful day? Had it really been so long? To him it felt almost like yesterday. But everything around him had changed, he felt like the whole world had got up and left him like it had 4000 years ago.

He chuckled.

Yes... to him he had died long ago, the day Kratos threw the only thing that mean't something to him into the abyss of hell.

Soon a light came into view and so did Martel's Temple near Iselia, he landed right below all the stairs, when he noticed a preists body not but a few inches from him, "Hm?" he walked over to the body and kneeled down to see if he were still alive.

_Dead...?_

Kratos' eyes narrowed, from the top of the stairs he could hear swords being used, he took that as his cue to make sure the Chosen wasn't dead. He didn't bother running up the staircase since that would only slow him down, so he took the next best way up, the grass.

As soon as Kratos got to the top he dashed over to a large soldier who seemed to be attacking...

Three kids?

At that moment he didn't have time to think about it, he took his position between the soldier and the kids as the weapon came straight for him. He didn't bother putting any effort into blasting it back at the soldier.

"W-who are you?" he heard from behind him.

Kratos' garnet eyes shifted to the corner allowing him to scan the faces of the three kids who had been challenging the larger soldier. Brunette hair was the first thing that came to view, from there he noticed the face, chocolate eyes stared up at him in complete shock, they looked almost familiar to the purple clad man. Finally removing his eyes from the boy in a lot of red, he came to the boy behind him, he had white silvery locks, his sapphire eyes stared up at him also as shocked as the boy in front, from the way the boy dressed and appeared Kratos would guess that he was a half-elf though to way he was there he would press later. Last but not least, the only girl in the group, a small blond with bright sky blue eyes, she looked up at the swordsman with hopeful eyes, she wore the cloths of the Church of Martel so it was safe to assume the Chosen was safe.

"Get out of the way." he told them coldly.

"What?!"

He casted a quick First Aid spell on the three then took to the soldier before him, he tried sticking to small lowly moves with the sword (if you could call it that), he had gotten it from some store but he wasn't quite familair with the rust stick they called a sword. Had he not been under cover he would have just taken his, sadly however because he was 'pretending' to be human, he ignored the nagging in the back of his mind.

"FIREBALL!"

Kratos jumped out of his own thoughts and just barely dodged the fireballs that went zipping by his head hitting its targets right on, he glanced back at the group, he hadn't even realized they had begun to 'try' to help.

Even though his surprise was masked, his annoyance wasn't, he brought his attention to the soldier that was sending his weapon his way, at that moment two demon fangs could be heard one from him and one from... the boy in red. A loud thud caused the battle to end, after that the desian look-a-likes took to a full retreat.

_Humph..._

Kratos watched the desian look-a-likes run off before bring his attention to the three kids.

"Amazing…" he heard the blonde breath.

"This guy's incredibly strong." the half-elf added completely shocked.

The boy in red made a tch sound, "Y…yeah…I suppose so…"

Kratos turned to the three, "Is everyone alright?" he scanned them for any injuries, "Hmm... no one seems to be hurt." he slid his sword back into its safe and placed his hand on the hilt of the blade allowing the sun to shine off the small gem on his hand.

"Is that.... an exsphere?"

The man tilted his hand, acknowlegding the fact that the boy knew something, but before he could willingly give a reply the sound of someone walking over stopped him.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the chosen." the elder woman asked, slowly hobbling over to the four.

Kratos forced himself to keep to the usual low profile and asked, "I see…so this girl is the next chosen?"

"Oh yes!" the blond chirped stepping up from the group, "Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trail."

"What trail?" asked the boy in red.

The purple clad man couldn't help but find this irriating, "The monsters I would assume. An evil presence radiants from the chapel."

"Yes, that is correct. The chosen is to receive judgement from the heavens. But…the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians." the old woman nodded frowning.

The boy in red pumped up his fist into the air before stating, "Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!"

The elder woman brought her eyes on him, "Lloyd? I would be uneasy if it were only you."

_Lloyd....?_

Kratos followed the older womans gaze to the boy in red known as Lloyd, "You're name... is Lloyd?"

"Yeah. But who are you to ask my name?" Lloyd asked arrogantly.

_......._

He paused for a moment, staring at the boy..

_Is this merely a coincidence? _

"I'm Kratos, a mercenary." he answered now bringing his garnet orbs to the older woman, "As long as you can pay me I'll accept the job of guarding the chosen."

"Under the circumstances…I have little choice. Please…be of service."

"It's a deal then." Kratos stated.

"I want to go too!" Lloyd announced.

No. This boy wasn't the same, his stubborness and nagging would be the death of him, the mercenary did the next best thing, "Lloyd!" he began in a harsh tone, "You'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here."

Lloyd growled, his hands were balled into fists that were at his side, Kratos was sure he was going to suddenly give a tantrum, but after a few minutes of standing there Lloyd calmed down and replied, "Gotcha.."

_So he has some common-_

"Then I'm just going to follow you on my own."

_........_

Kratos felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lip, "You're a stubborn kid.." he began, "Fine. Do what you wish."

"I'll just do that" Lloyd grinned, "Let's go, Genis!" the boy looked to the small half-elf standing beside him.

"Lloyd, I figured you were going to say that." the silver-locked boy replied.

"Of course!"

"This isn't a field trip, you know.." Kratos called as he entered the Church with Colette behind him.

-x-

As they entered the temple, Kratos couldn't help but glance at the two following them, Lloyd's mouth fell and his eyes widen a fraction as followed by the half-elf.

"So this is what the inside of the temple is like." Lloyd stated.

Genis, who was looking at Lloyd, turned to the blond in front of them standing by the mercenary who looked not so impressed, "Colette, you've been in here many times, right?"

She smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her as if to pray, "Yeah, but it seems different than usual." she smiled.

"I sense the presence of monsters. Don't let your guard down." Kratos told them as if that would stop Lloyd from saying something a little confident.

Lloyd, who had heard the order or suggestion from Kratos quickly gave a smile, "We can handle a few measly monsters. Let's go."

The urge to grab his sword and hit Lloyd with it was a strong one but after a moment of telling himself that the boy was young, he composed himself, "Wait.." he began, "Lloyd, …are your sword techniques self-taught?"

The red clad boy, who had begun to walk away stopped and looked to Kratos with a questioning look but he answered nonetheless, "Yeah. That's right."

Kratos approached the boy cautiously, taking from his cape a small training manual, he always carried with him, for Martel knows way.

"What is this thing?" asked Lloyd who took the manual from him.

Again the urge to question him of his smarts was on the tip of Kratos' tongue but he shook his head of the very thought, "If you are going to use a sword, then at least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen, don't you?"

The boy glared at him, "Humph! You think you know so much!" he spat taking the manual from the older man.

Kratos crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide the smirk that was wanting to form by the boy's immature attitude, ah to be young and ignorant once more, what bliss.

-x-

His swordsmanship was... to a point intriguing however his defense was probably the worst thing Kratos had ever seen. He left many openings for his enemies which they targeted quite often, had the mercenary not intervined in some of the fights the boy wouldn't have made it out with just a few 'measly' little bruises. The boys strengths in battle were very useful but his untrained eyes didn't seem to watch his opponents as the mercenary did which also caused him to have some of his moves back fired.

Kratos sweatdropped at the sight of watching, the boy, Lloyd, using demon fang for the hundreth time in battle, the purple clad man swore if he heard it once more, he'd whap Lloyd on the head with the hilt of his blade.

"Demon Fang!" the shout was loud and clear, it echoed against the walls in the Temple.

......

"All right!" shouted the boy in red jumping up with excitement as he was complimented by Genis, the young half elf in the party.

Kratos took the opportunity and walked over to him pulling his sheath and sword away from his waist and thrusting the hilt at the brunettes spikey head.

"Ouch!" the red clad voice groaned grabbing his now throbbing head. "What was that for?!" he glared up at the mercenary.

His garnet eyes narrowed as he looked down to the brunette, "Lloyd.." he began putting his sword back, "Did you at all look at the training manual?"

The boy rubbed his head, the pain from the hilt hurt like hell, "N-no... not yet." he casted his look elsewhere as if he was a child and had done something he was told not to.

Kratos sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I suggest you get on that soon than." he turned and began to walk away.

_"I suggest you get on that soon than."_ he couldn't help but hear from Lloyd who sounded like he was trying to impersonate him.

"Humph. I'd watch that tongue of yours, Lloyd. One of these days you might get into trouble that you'll find you cannot get out." he stated over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Let's get moving." without a response he began his way down the darkened hallway.

Colette nodded, "Coming!" she looked to Lloyd and Genis, "Come on! Let's go!" the two nodded and they took off after the mercenary.

They soon entered a large room with a glass floor hovering over rocks underneath, from across the glass was a large platform with a small stand it appeared.

"Look, look! There's something glowing." Genis was the first to spot the small green stand that they had been staring at.

"Wow! Let's go see it!" Lloyd jumped excitely like a child who had seen something he wanted to hold.

"Look, there's something here."

The mercenary's eyes widen and he dashed towards the monster as it swung at Colette, "Look out!"

He jumped back when it decided to thrust its heavy rocked arms his way, "Damn.." he grumbled.

"Sonic Trust!" Lloyd shouted running his blade through the rock figure though that did not stop the stone creature from sending his arms at Lloyd causing the brunette to be thrown half way across the room.

Kratos glanced over to Lloyd, with quick movement, he ran his steel blade against the palm of his hand, causing a white circle of mana to form around him, "Don't overdo it." he mumbled, "First Aid!"

A soft green glow wrapped itself around Lloyd healing the injuries the boy had taken, by the sudden attack. "Thanks!" he called running at the creature again.

The mercenary nodded in acknowlegdement before placing the cold blade back against the palm of his hand, soon a red circle of mana formed around him, allowing him to call upon fire, "Take this!" he began bring his hand out, "Fire Ball!" three sparks of fire soon warpped out of nowhere and zipped by hittings its target right on thus ending the battle.

"Humph.. Never stood chance." Kratos smirked putting his rust stick away.

Soon the stone creature became nothing more then a block.

"Wow! It turned into a rock!" Colette smiled happily.

Lloyd gave Colette a smile, "Well, it was kind of a rock to begin with." he told her.

"Oops!"

Colette tripped suddenly falling into the rock causing it to fall into the hole behind it.

"Uh…" began Lloyd, not sure whether to ask Colette how'd she trip or guess what kind of lecture they would get from Kratos.

Kratos sighed, this was a... interesting Chosen. He actually questioned if they'd make it all the way to the end without her dying or possibly the people escorting her.

Soon the rock that Colette had caused to fall off the glass plate form, formed below them a path to get to the glowing item.

"Oh, no!" Colette frowned.

"I get it!"

"I see.."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Lloyd tilting his head to Kratos and Genis.

Genis smiled and began to explain, "In just a moment, it'll probably… See, there it is."

Everyone looked over to their right to see a new Golem form out of nowhere.

"Whoa, there's another one!" Lloyd stated. He could barely see from the corner of his eye, the mercenary rolling his eyes at the statement.

"Now, let's take care of it and drop it down below!" Genis told them.

-x-

"Is this the Sorcerer's Ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel!" Genis explained to the group as they got to the glowing item.

Krato nodded, "With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles."

"Wow! Let me try it!" Lloyd smiled.

The auburn haired man glanced over to the boy in red, he looked like a little kid, acting as if his parents just bought him something he'd like and he wanted to hold it, the very thought made Kratos' stomach churn.

Colette smiled at him, "Okay, Lloyd."

Genis glanced over to Lloyd and shrugged, "…You're like a little kid." he grumbled.

Kratos sighed at the statement only nodding in agreement.

The group began out of the area, heading down the hallway, past a few 'measly' little monsters and they soon came up to a sealed door.

"It's sealed." the mercenary announced turning to the group of children.

"The Sorcerer's Ring can probably open it."

"Okay! Leave it to me!"

Kratos stepped back as Lloyd moved forward, the boy seemed a little more enthustic than he needed to be about that ring.

Lloyd walked over to the sealed door and pointed the small ring at it, a small light zapped the sealed door and suddenly it opened.

"Oh." began the red clad boy, "Is this all the Sorcerer's Ring does?"

Genis rolled his eyes, "You get bored so easily."

The auburn haired man nodded in agreement, though he would give Lloyd credit, the Sorcerer's Ring was never really all that impressive, through all the trouble you went through you'd think it'd do much much more then it did.

The Chosen's group walked through the doors to noticed a warp pad, the purple clad man assumed it to be the only way up and quickly walked over to the pad. They all took the pad by two, Kratos and Colette than Lloyd and Genis.

"This appears to be the top floor." stated Kratos as everyone looked around.

"Yes. That's the altar."

Lloyd looked at the alter, "Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal."

Colette nodded excitedly, "That's right. They say I was born with that in my hand."

They walked closer to the alter, when a light soon flickered.

"Look at that light!" Genis pointed.

Everyone watched as a winged preist descended from the light that appeared above the alter, he began to get closer to the group or as close as he was willing to go.

"Wh…what is that?" Lloyd was to the first to ask.

Kratos rested his hands against the hilt of the rust stick responding with sarcasam, "An angel, I would assume."

Soon a deep voice penetrated the silent room, "I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." the angel spoke with no emotions, his white wings flapped behind him to keep him a float above the alter descending just a little, "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the

center of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess Martel… It's just like the legend Raine told us about." whispered Genis to Lloyd who wasn't even paying him attention.

The mercenary found the whole speech completely boring, the angel had an annoying voice, even the soft whispers of his white wings was annoying the purple clad man. So he did the first thing that came to mind - figure out how he could persuade Phaidra and the Mayor of Iselia to let him escort the Chosen through her journey, it would probably prove to be difficult. The older woman he spoke with before, Colette's Grandmother, seemed a bit weary of his presence, which was good but he needed her cooperation. He'd have to rid himself of the two boys that just 'decided' to follow him and the Chosen inside the temple, he was NOT going to put up with them on this long tiresome journey if they came, the journey would seem long especially where it concerned Lloyd.

"So that was the oracle. I wish Raine could have seen him." Genis stated getting Kratos attention back on the matter at hand.

Lloyd walked over to Colette, who had been quiet ever since Remiel left, "I can't believe Remiel is my father… I'm all right. I was just a little surprised. That's all." she breathed with a slight smile on her face.

Kratos was last on Lloyd list to talk to though he didn't mind, as the boy in red came over, Kratos found he tensed a bit by his presence, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no." replied Lloyd looking away.

The auburn hair man tilted his head to the side, "Colette must now go on a long journey to search for those seals...." he mumbled.

"Yeah...."

Lloyd shifted his weight from his right to his left, he looked like he was trying to find a way to say something, if Kratos had any interest in betting, he'd bet he was thinking about going along with the Chosen on her jounry of regeneration.

Seeing as everyone was still in awe mode, Kratos took the chance to say, "You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen.."

Colette jumped form her thoughts, "Oh right.. yes." she looked to Lloyd and Genis with a smile.

"We're going on ahead." Kratos told the two beginning to walk to the pad with Colette leading the way, they stood on it and soon they disappeared.

-x-

Kratos and Colette began their walk down the many steps of the chapel, he finally ditched the two, but something nagged at the back of his mind, why did he get the feeling it wouldn't be the last time he saw those two?

They followed down the path in the direction of the village, they would have been there sooner had Colette not stop them to look at an animal or a butterfly on the way.

Kratos found himself wondering if she'd even last long enough to make it to the first seal or was it just hopeless?

Phaidra and another man stood at the entrance when they approach, the mercenary noted the older woman let a breath of relief slip through her old face, with cane in hand she made her way to them with a smile, "Thank the goddess you are unharmed, Chosen."

"Grandmother I'm back!" smiled Colette in response.

The elder woman looked around, "Where are Lloyd and Genis?"

"Oh we went ahead of them."

"I see.." Phaidra's eyes went to Kratos immediately as if she thought he was the reason for this little decision, which of course it was.

Before one of them could say anymore the man who stood beside her jumped in and hugged Colette, "I'm so glad you are alright!"

"Thank you father."

So this man was Colette's father, he was an... interesting man, Kratos could say.

"Please let us go back to the house. The Mayor wishes to see you." Phaidra brought her old eyes up to Kratos, "You must come as well."

Kratos said nothing only nodded to the statement and followed the three of them towards a house farther to the left of them, it was a nice place very homely.

As they entered however they were confronted by an older man, he surpressed the cloths he wore almost, "Chosen!" he began when he noticed the mercenary.

Phaidra's gaze followed him, "This man escorted the Chosen into the temple with both Lloyd and Genis with him after the priests fell to the hands of the desians."

"Thank you ..uh.."

"Kratos. Kratos Aurion." the mercenary introduced dryily.

"Kratos than." he laughed and headed towards the dinning table.

The mercenary fought the urge to telling the Mayor of Iselia to stop calling him by his name as if he had known him for years.

"So you have someone in mind?" asked the Mayor who looked to Phaidra on his left.

The old woman nodded, "Yes. I wish for Professor Sage to take this task on. She is very strong-willed and her knowlegde may help the chosen far more than anyone else."

Robert glanced over to Kratos who had not once made a comment, "Why not have the mercenary do it instead. His knowlegde of a blade will be far more handier than the mind."

"I will not allow my granddaughter to travel by herself with a mercanry I hardly know."

Smart. More than Kratos could say for the Mayor.

"Why not have both the mercenary and Professor Sage travel with her?" Frank suggested.

The three looked at him.

"Excellent!" announced Robert.

No one thought to ask Kratos what his opinion on the matter was, what if he couldn't protect this Professor they continuiously brought up?

That's when the door suddenly opened to reveal both Genis and Lloyd.

Phaidra smiled kindly to the two, "Ohh, you're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier!" she walked over to the two handing over a large book, "Please accept this small thanks."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked hovering over Genis who was giving the thing.

Genis glanced up to his friend, "It's a Collector's Book."

"Aw man, what are we gonna do with that?" whined Lloyd.

"Thank you, Phaidra!" smiled the half-elf.

Lloyd grinned, "Thanks, Phaidra." he looked from the older woman and over at the table, "Say, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I want to go, too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!"

Kratos felt the nagging in the back of his mind become stronger, he knew for a matter of fact he couldn't handle the Chosen, a Professor, and a boy who seems to loose interest in something after awhile.

"No." he began coldly after hearing Genis, "You'll get in the way."

"Wh…what?!" growled Lloyd balling his fists up.

Kratos forced himself to a stand, "The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us." he told them, "Children need to stay home."

"Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss." Robert agreed looking at the two boys, "You two should go on home."

_Glad to hear he's smart about one thing..._ thought Kratos sitting himself back down in his chair, he watched as the two boys filed out of the house followed by the Chosen who was probably going to apoligize for the raw truth of the matter.

-x-

Kratos followed the path in front of him, the sun was slowly descending from sight making the houses grow dark and their lights from the windows flicker out.

He soon approached the school building just as a small woman, wearing an orange coat, huddled out, her silver hair falling in her face forcing her to push it harshly back. Before he could comment on her disheveled appearance she turned around quickly ramming her nose right into his chest with an 'oof' sound.

"Excuse me!" the woman annoyingly pushed pass him, books stacked up to her chin as she seemed in a hurry.

Garnet eyes narrowed as he stepped back annoyed at her rudeness, he watched as she headed in the direction of the Chosen's house.

With that in mind he followed after her, his strides were quick, he was actually surprised a woman her size with so much in hand could walk as fast as she was.

_BANG!_

He came to a halt just as she tripped over a rock patterned fence that wrapped around a small flower bed, all books and paper flew out from her hands as she went face first into the dirt, Kratos slightly winced.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking up to her and helping her gather her books.

"Yes yes I'm fine!" she replied in a hurried tone, she seemed more worried about her books than herself.

After a moment of gathering up all the items she had lost, Kratos stood up holding all the books under his arm.

She walked over and went to take the books back but he stepped back and pointed in the direction of the house, "You walk. I'll hold your stuff." he told her coldly.

"I beg your pardon?"

He sighed, "I assume you were heading in the direction of the Chosen's house."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, her crystal blue eyes giving off a suspious gleam to them, "You are correct. But I can take it from here."

"I saw that." he gestured his head in the direction of the rocks that were lined up to their right.

Her eyes narrowed, "I do not _need_ your help."

"To which are you referring? The fall or the load?" he inquired sarcastically.

She balled her clenched up fists that were at her sides, gritting her teeth she tried calming down however before she could comment Colette skipped over with a huge smile.

"Oh Professor!"

_Professor?_ Kratos eyes went to the disheveled woman before him. _She? This woman?_ He scanned her from head to toe, she didn't seem all that special, people talked about her as if she were a goddess.

"Oh and Mr. Kratos!" she looked from the Professor to Kratos.

Kratos nodded in her direction.

"Professor!" she looked back to the woman to Kratos' left. "Could we go see Lloyd?"

_Lloyd?_

"Yes, we can." the woman replied calmly.

"Raine!"

Kratos was the first to see the half-elf boy running over, he noted he came from the direction of the entrance.

"Oh Genis.. we were just about to go see Lloyd. I assume you want to come as well?"

The boy blinked, "Oh okay."

The woman, known as Raine, looked over to Kratos catching his no emotion expression, "I don't think we've met. I am Professor Raine Sage." she extended her hand out.

The mercenary looked down at it before taking it, "Kratos Aurion."

"A swordsman..?"

"Mercenary."

"I see." she turned back to the two children, "Come allow both of you."

She began to usher them to the entrance when Kratos decided he'd better go. She stopped abruptly causing the purple clad man to stop, "Where do you think you're going?"

He crossed his arms over his chest looking down at her, for a small woman, she seemed to make her point across with just words, he knew she didn't like him nor trust him, however that would not do.

"I am also coming along."

"Oh no no no."

"It is starting to get dark, the monsters around the area will be out soon." he pointed out.

He knew she didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was right.

"Fine." she finally said turning back to the children who were waiting over by the entrance, "But.." she glanced over her shoulder at him, narrowing her sapphire eyes, "But you are to either stand beside me or ahead of me."

_Smart... very smart _

More so then any of the villagers he had seen so far minus Phaidra.

-x-

Kratos could hear the loud yelling from inside the small house, he hated the fact no one had bothered going over to the door and knocking instead of eavesdropping like they were.

"Ugh!…You don't have to hit me!"

He heard just as the boy pulled open the doors and slammed it behind him. "Huh?" the red clad boy looked to his left a little embaressed, "Oh…let me guess…you heard that just now?"

"I'm sorry, because of me, you…" frowned Genis who stood to Raine's left.

Lloyd smiled, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

Kratos by now had wondered off over to a grave stone, with the name **ANNA** on it, it felt like a punch right to the stomach. The nagging and familairity towards Lloyd had been comfirmed but what was he to do?

He stared at the old stone, an expression of sorrow, grief, and anger filled his garnet eyes as he kneeled down in front of it, "Anna.." he whispered.

The sound of foot steps took him from his thoughts, he shifted his gaze from the head stone to the boy in red that had walked over.

The mercenary cleared his throat, "Whose gravestone is this?"

"Ah, you heard, right? It's my mom's." Lloyd replied.

Kratos looked back to the stone, "Anna…hmm…" he shook his head, "Is your father alive?"

Lloyd frowned, darting his eyes to the ground, "I.. I don't really know." he let the grief pour over him before cheering up, "But Dirk is my dad."

"…Yes." he muttered, "That was... a careless thing to ask." he stood up, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Lloyd told him before heading off towards Genis.

He waited until the sounds of foot steps were long gone before kneeling back down, "Anna..." he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry..."

_No matter what I say... or how I say it.. I cannot undo the wrong I have commited. _

He frowned, staring at the stone, "I truly am pathetic, Anna.." he closed his eyes, trying calm the emotions he had always held so firmly onto, "But than.. I guess I always have." he chuckled coldly amusement not to be seen. He ran his gloved hands up his face to his forehead, "I suppose this is your way of telling me to cheer up?" he allowed his garnet eyes to take a long look at the stone and name, "You always did, didn't you... Anna?" he hestiately laid the hand that had been on his forehead on the stone.

_"Geez, Kratos," Anna smiled nervously down at Kratos, who leaned up against a tree, fiddling with his sword, she walked over to him, kneeling down beside him, "I didn't think you'd get upset if I called your sword rusty and stupid. I'm sorry, Honestly I didn't mean a word of it." slightly turning she placed her hand by her mouth and added, "Or did." _

_"You know, Anna. I can still hear you."_

_"Eep!" she laughed, "Oops!" she punched her head playfully, "Oh my, I forgot."_

_Kratos smiled gently at her, "You're forgiven."_

_"Yayz!" she stood up excitedly. _

Kratos smiled from the memory, "I was always the one forgiving you..." he shook his head, "There was nothing you could do that could ever make me hate you for more than 30 seconds." he was silent for a moment.

"Anna..." he whispered forcing himself to stand, noticing the Professor, the Chosen, and the young Sage were fixing to head back to Iselia. "I love you.. Anna." he closed his eyes for a moment, "Though a damned angel like me doesn't deserve to love or be loved.." he shook his head.

Slowly Kratos turned away and began to head towards the rest of the group minus Lloyd, he glanced one final time at the stone before turning to Lloyd.

_Watch over Lloyd, Anna.... please..._

**End**

Thanks for reading and hope you liked it ^*^, I enjoyed writing it, and yes most of some of the lines I remembered from the game, I didn't feel like going by manga. Anyway, tell me whatcha think!


End file.
